Additive manufacturing, also known as 3D Printing, is used for the production of complex structural and functional parts via a layer-by-layer process, directly from computer generated CAD (computer aided drafting) models. Additive manufacturing processes are considered additive because conductive materials are selectively deposited on a substrate to construct the product. Additive manufacturing processes are also considered layered meaning that each surface of the product to be produced is fabricated sequentially.
Together, these two properties mean that additive manufacturing processes are subject to very different constraints than traditional material removal-based manufacturing. Multiple materials can be combined, allowing functionally graded material properties. Complicated product geometries are achievable, and mating parts and fully assembled mechanisms can be fabricated in a single step. New features, parts, and even assembled components can be “grown” directly on already completed objects, suggesting the possibility of using additive manufacturing processes for the repair and physical adaptation of existing products. Structural and functional parts created by additive manufacturing processes have numerous applications in several fields including the biomedical and aerospace industries. Traditional milling and welding techniques do not have the spatial resolution to create complex structural parts that can be achieved through additive manufacturing
However, electrochemical additive manufacturing (ECAM) techniques in general have several limitations such as choice of material, porosity, strength, scalability, part errors, and internal stresses. A deposition process must be developed and tuned for each material, and multiple material and process interactions must be understood. Resulting products may be limited by the ability of the deposited material to support itself and by the (often poor) resolution and accuracy of the process, Widespread use of additive manufacturing techniques may be limited due to the high cost associated with selective laser melting (SLM) and electron beam melting (EBM) systems. Further, most additive manufacturing devices currently in the industry use powdered metals which are thermally fused together to produce a part, but due to most metals' high thermal conductivity this approach leaves a rough surface finish because unmelted metal powder is often sintered to the outer edges of the finished product.
Challenges associated with the use of the ECAM processes in commercial systems also include the slow speed of deposition with a single anode, and small (micrometer) size of parts producible by a conventional ECAM method. Microstructures such as metal pillars have been produced using localized electrochemical deposition (LECD) process with a single anode, which is similar to ECAM, but is limited in scope to the fabrication of simple continuous features.
The stereo-electrochemical deposition (SED) process, an extension of the ECAM process, combines two technologies: stereo-lithography and electroplating. By inducing an electric field between the anode and the cathode, and passing metal salts between the electrodes, it is possible to produce metal parts at the cathode rapidly at room temperature. Since the path of the electric field is dependent on the geometry of the part being built, printing of extreme overhang angles approaching 90 degrees without the need for a support structure, is possible.
The SED process is capable of depositing most conductive materials including metals, metal alloys, conducting polymers, semiconductors, as well as metal matrix composites and nanoparticle-impregnated materials. Electroplating and electroforming techniques have established the capability of electrochemical processes to deposit metals over large areas, but localizing the deposition to a controlled area has presented a challenge.
The SED process has the potential to cheaply and quickly produce both metals and composite metal/polymer systems because it is a non-thermal process requiring relatively few moving parts and no expensive optical or high vacuum components. Additionally, the material is deposited atom by atom resulting in good micro-structural properties (such as porosity, grain size, and surface finish) which can be controlled electronically. These characteristics allow the SED process to create certain three dimensional geometries much faster, and with higher quality than conventional methods.